Pandora High School (spin-off)
by Hitomi Nakamura
Summary: The characters from my last story "Darkness... Does it swallow everything?" are now in high school! See how they interact in their new environment. It has no relation to the plot in my other story, just the characters :)
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal first day of school, the bells were ringing; students were meeting after a long vacation and were exited as a new year starts. The teachers were already losing their patience with those students that obviously caused trouble as they ran away with a huge smile on their faces. Among all this chaos called high school there was a group of girl that could be heard clearly even with all the noise.

Girl 1- Did you see the new sempai?!

Girl 2- I did! He was so cool and dreamy! We saw him this morning, right Leylah?

Leylah- Huh? Who are you talking about?

Girl 2- What do you mean with whom? He passes right next to us! He was the third year sempai with the light brown hair and amazingly blue eyes! (getting mad)

Leylah- I wasn't paying attention I guess. Whatever, it's not like I actually care who he is. (bluntly)

Girl 3- How could you not be interested?! He was so hot!

The last bell rang and interrupted any conversation that any student had. Every student went to their home room. Everybody sits and the teacher soon arrives with a strange looking girl. No one knew who she was so obviously she was a new comer. The girl had long-curly-white hair that covered most of her face.

Teacher- Silence! Pay attention everyone! It's the first day of school but we still have much to do. I know you've been in the same class for a long time now but, this year we have a new student. Miss, please introduce yourself. The girl lifts her head enough to let everyone see her magenta almost red eyes. At the sight of her eyes some of the students let out a gasp and some even started to whisper and murmur things.

Luna- Hi, my name is Luna. Please take care of me. (bowing down)

The teacher motions her to the assigned desk and immediately hands out some papers for us to fill in. The murmurs were heard all over the room and the rumors began to spread. They didn't care if Luna was hearing them or not, but it seemed that she didn't care.

Girl 4- She is so creepy! I even have goose bumps!

Girl 1- Why would the principal let a child of misfortune attend this school?

Girl 2- Don't even look at her, I've heard that if you look at her eyes you'll get cursed.

Girl 3- I heard that she even killed her foster parents.

Boy 1- How do you know that?

Girl 3- My dad was an acquaintance of her foster father.

Luna- _I can hear you, you know? _(sigh)

Once HR finishes everyone leaves immediately. Leylah lingers and tries to approach Luna.

Leylah- _I don't care what they say, it just seems silly for me. She can't be a bad person._ Hello Luna, I'm Leylah Barma, nice to meet you. (smiles)

Luna- You shouldn't be talking to me. All of them are going to badmouth you because of me. Thanks for approaching me at least.

Leylah- All of that is just nonsense. Who would believe in such stupidities?

Luna- Apparently they do. I just don't know where the hell they get the ideas to make such tales.

Leylah- Yeah, and you just met them, try to imagine studying with them for as long as you can remember. In any case, I don't believe in any of that crap.

Luna- You don't? Finally! Someone that isn't superstitious! Nice to meet you Leylah. (smiles)

Suddenly a girl enters the classroom and sees that Leylah is talking to Luna.

Girl 2- Leylah! Don't talk to her!

She grabs Leylah's arm a takes her away from Luna. They leave the classroom and Luna stays completely alone.

Leylah- Why did you do that? (mad)

Girl 2- It's for your own good! Didn't you hear? She'll put a curse on you!

Leylah- Do you even think that's possible? It's all lies! Weird rumors that don't make any sense! (mad)

Girl 2- Didn't you see her eyes? She has the eyes of a child of misfortune; she only brings suffering to her surroundings! (mad/screaming)

Leylah- You guys can be such idiots! Don't expect me to believe in all those crappy rumors you guys spread out. (calming down)

Girl 2- It's for your own good, Leylah.

Leylah- Whatever.

The morning classes pass by quickly and lunch time comes by. The news about the new girl, Luna, were still heard but there was only one other topic that could be interesting enough for them to change it, the arrival of the new sempai. Here and there you could hear girls fawning over him saying that his looks were amazing. You could also hear the discontent some boys had with his arrival. The cafeteria was full packed with those students that love to spread rumors and the noise was overpowering.

Leylah- _Here is so crowded and noisy. I need somewhere to eat peacefully and in silence._

Leylah goes to the backyard hoping to find a good spot to eat her lunch. Once there she saw the old cherry blossom tree that was in full bloom. It provided a fair amount of shade, perfect for what she wanted. Once she walks towards the tree she notices that some other student is there, sleeping soundly underneath it. She backs away slowly but she steps on a twig that was on the floor. He clearly heard that little noise and woke up immediately, revealing his bright light blue eyes.

Leylah- _He must be the new sempai… I think I've never seen him around._ Sorry, I didn't know someone was here already. I'll leave now. (turns around)

The boy stands up quickly and stops right in front of her. He blocks her way and approaches her.

Leylah- You are too close and getting in my way. (coldly)

Sempai- Aren't you in a bad mood? Calm down.

He gives a cocky smile like if he was trying to flirt with Leylah but it seemed that it didn't cause any effect on her. He saw how she wasn't reacting and it only made him more intrigued.

Leylah- I don't know what you're trying to do but could you please let me pass? I want to eat my lunch. (bluntly)

Sempai- You woke me up just when I was having a good dream, you need to take responsibility young girl.

Leylah- What?! _I can't believe this guy! Is he for real?_

Sempai- I know! Tell me your name.

Leylah- Why should I? I don't even know you.

Sempai- I'll let you pass and forget what you did just now. (smiling)

Leylah- Barma

Sempai- And your full name?

Leylah- (sigh) Leylah Barma! Now could you get out of my way? (mad)

Sempai- Sure! (smiles)

Leylah- By the way, tell me your name.

Sempai- Getting interested now? (teasing)

Leylah- Not even close. But you have to know that is quite rude to ask for other's names when you don't give yours first.

He approaches slowly and leans his head down. He gets so close to Leylah that the space between them almost doesn't exist.

Sempai- That is something for you to figure out yourself, my dear. (whispers in her ear)

Leylah pushes him away and storms away. She was clearly mad with the boy's teasing. He looks at her going away and laughs a bit by her reaction.

Sempai- She's interesting. Might as well have a little fun with her.


	2. Chapter 2

It's almost time to head back to classes so Leylah decides to have her lunch in the classroom. She was still irritated by the new sempai's personality and teasing.

Leylah- That guy! He's so annoying! I want to punch his face to wipe away that fake smile he has on. (sigh)

Suddenly Luna walks into the classroom alone. Leylah calls her and they sit next to each other. They get along really well for the first time they talk to each other. They start talking and even sharing each other's problems, neither of them had to force a superficial topic, they weren't shallow like the other girls in the classroom.

Luna- Why are you even talking to me about this? I don't even know who the guy is.

Leylah- It's just that he's so… annoying! I feel like you are the only girl who would believe me, all the other girls are dying to date him.

Luna- Well, I know as much as you do. He might be the new sempai but I don't know his name. Try to avoid him as much as possible I guess.

Leylah- Way ahead of you.

The first bell rang indicating that lunch hour was over. The group gathers at the classroom waiting for the teacher to arrive. Suddenly a pair screams startles the room.

Girls- Kyaa! Sempai came!

Leylah- Just my luck. (irritated)

Girl 1- Sempai! Did you come here to visit someone?

Sempai- Yes, I'm looking for a girl. Would you help me? (sweetly)

Girls- Kyaa! Who? Who is the girl?!

He scans the room searching for Leylah. The girls wait in anticipation, all of them wanting to be picked from the rest. Leylah tries to hide as much as she can but he still finds her.

Sempai- Leylah! Come over here for a second.

Leylah walks out of the room only to avoid all the glares and piercing looks her classmates gave her. The girls started badmouthing her and even her so called friends were talking bad things about her.

Leylah- What do you want? You are causing me trouble.

Sempai- I just wanted to see you. (loudly)

Leylah- Shhh! (covering his mouth) Don't say that! Do you want them to kill me! Shut up and get the hell out of here! Don't you have classes to attend to?! (furious)

In the moment that Leylah took her eyes away from him the new sempai took advantage. He pulled Leylah and grabbed her by the waist and puts his face really close to hers. She tries to struggle but she can't get away from him, her hands were stuck in between both of them. His strength overwhelmed hers; she had no way of escaping.

Leylah- Let me go! (resisting/loudly)

Sempai- Why should I? Didn't you say you didn't want to be heard? (teasing)

Leylah- Why are you doing this? Did I do something for you to torment me this way?

Sempai- I don't think so… But I like watching your reactions. You are not like the other girls who just fall for me. I can use them as I like but you are different, that's why I have taken an interest in you.

Leylah- Are you insane? (annoyed)

Sempai- I'm just bored. (smiles)

He grabs her face with his free hand to pull it closer to his. Leylah tried to resist as much as she could but it seemed that it didn't matter either way. Luckily in that instant the teacher came by and interrupts them.

Teacher- Miss Barma, now is not the time to be playing with your boyfriend.

Leylah- Teacher, you've got it all wro-

Teacher- I don't want to hear excuses. And you young man, John I believe was your name, leave immediately to your classroom. Do you want me to call the guard to escort you?

John- No need for that teach, I finished what I came here to do. See you tonight Leylah.

Leylah- What? Does he know what it sounds like when he says that? That jerk!

Teacher- I don't know what you two are up to but if you are going to do something it better not be in school ground! Now hurry up to the classroom.

Leylah- Yes, teacher.

Once she enters the room the murmurs quiet down just to be exchanged by dirty looks from all the girls. She sits as fast as she can and ignores everyone. She was so embarrassed and mad at the same time. Thanks to the the new sempai, John, her life was being turned into a mess.


End file.
